My Secret Dream
by Iapsa
Summary: This is a CRAZY idea I dreamed.Takes place "behind" "Stop Team Go".Please review.I wrote it one month ago.Some electric villain's secret dream will finally became true, and she'll have the best nigth of her life. But, will she suffer because of it later?
1. Ecstasy

Author's note: I'm already saying: If you don't want to read a REALLY BIG author's note, don't read this one.

Please, don't think I'm crazy when you read it! I'm not crazy… OK, I may be, but not for this story. Try to understand, writing it was and wasn't my fault at the same time. I'll explain in right here:

I wrote it some time ago, but was after a dream. A DREAM! This idea was my MOST CRAZY one, but I had to write it… I know this idea doesn't have logic, but please, don't think I'm crazy. This was a very erotic dream, and this is too hard to dream for a 13 years teenage. I shouldn't dream anything like this, but I dream, what can I do? Please, don't think I'm mad or that I don't have more important things to do in my life… OK, I may be a little strange, but it's just it. Please, I can't control my dreams…

I know I didn't finish "Electro Revelation", but I noticed that some "similar" ideas were published, so I decided to publish once and for all. Review it, please.

Oh, and it's a good idea to read some parts of this chapter listening to "E.T.", by Katy Perry.

* * *

><p>She crossed the room. It was dark, there should be no more than 3:00 a.m. Even she wondered what was doing walking around. The tower was completely deserted. Of course, from what she knew, they were sleeping...<p>

She walked to a window. Watched the landscape. You could see the in the water the lights of the city, almost devastated. She almost heard people screaming in fear. Everything went as planned.

It was even strange how just a few sleepless nights and a cut on her left hand could lead to that all. Strange, but good. She watched the poor Go City once again. "Soon it will be" on its knees ", she thought.

But the metaphor made her remember something else. "Cities don't have knees," Hego used to say. "Oh, Hego can you stop? You'll drive me crazy..."she thought, walking away from the window.

She sat at the table. "Crazy, but I like it..." she thought to herself "Why did I take seven years for me to account?".

Her head leaned against the table. "I've never been like this..." she reflected. Just thinking about him all began. She couldn't get rid of it. And he was right there beside her. And on her side, evil. "On the effect of a personality reverser..." she remembered.

She looked at the Reverse-Polarizer. Standing atop a safe place, she even knew what it was. But knew that nobody beyond her could take it away. For the first time she seriously thought of destroying it. Just to make sure that Hego won't return to normal. Only if he continued evil could, one day, give her some attention...

But she couldn't destroy the personality reverser. She knew that still needed it for something ...

"Shego, how could I forget!" She remembered, finally realizing that was so focused on thinking about Hego that had completely forgotten her old goals. "But what is the usefulness of bringing the city to its knees in the bottom of my soul I know that..."

She could no longer deny that it didn't matter to subdue the city, the whole U.S. or the world if he weren't on her side. And it hurt more than anything to know that as much that now he obeyed her like a loyal henchman, he hated her. Perhaps the evil Hego would stay with her and do whatever she wanted. But the real Hego hated her.

But while he was evil there would be a chance. She looked at the Reverse-Polarizer again, trying to stop thinking of destroying it. She would back walk in Go Tower if something didn't pass through her head.

From the bottom of her soul she knew that if didn't take action now, couldn't do it anymore. She felt that...

She rose and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. She wasn't sure if was really ready to do what she was thinking, especially because once done, there wouldn't be how to undo. But it was now or never...

"Hego, I want to talk to you."

It was a good start... Of course, that was what she needed to do, what else could write in the letter?

"I need to meet you somewhere."

She stopped after the second sentence. "His brothers can't know..." she thought.

"But it must be a place where your brothers don't see or hear us. It would be better at a time when they are sleeping. "

She thought about where in that huge tower would be good place.

"The top of the tower seems a good place. Just go to the top of the tower, I'll be there."

She was about to write her name at the end of the letter, as it was ridiculous to write a letter without signing in the end. Buts she changed her mind. "He knows who I am."

She kept the pen. Reread the letter several times to make sure it had quality. "There are no grammar mistakes, the letter is legible and the reading is easy. It is perfect." She concluded, as she didn't know much about "requests to talk "about this stuff.

But still wanted to read again. Was almost over whenheard footsteps coming toward her.

She quickly stood up, folding the letter to nobody could see it. Desperately searched with her eyes who was there and was shocked to see one of Wegos, who did the same to notice her.

"Oh, sorry, Electronique," he said "I didn't expect to find you awake, just came to get water, the one of my glass is over...

Electronique just motioned with her hand for him to stop apologizing. She was just about to order him to get water and return to bed when had another idea.

"Wego..." She said, approaching him with the letter in her hand "Is your brother awake?

"Which one?" Wego asked.

"Hego." Electronique said.

"Yes."

"Can you take it to him?"

Electronique gave the letter in his hands.

"Yes. - Wego said.

"So, do it."

"But ... What is this?"

Electronique looked serious for him.

"I got it, it's nothing." He said, noting that it should be something special "I take it."  
>Wego left the room at the same place where he had entered, probably forgetting of the water, leaving Electronique alone again.<p>

She took a deep breath. "Now it's just go to the top of the tower and wait ..." she thought to herself, beginning to walk again.

Electronique climbed the stairs quietly. Hego wouldn't get there SO early. Once she reached the top of the tower, she sat on the edge, without the slightest fear of being several feet off the ground.

She watched the city. There she could hear people screaming. At that very moment, several explosions were happening. It was almost a private show.

She waited a few minutes sitting. But with the delay she leaned on her arm and continued to watch the devastation of Go City.

Hego didn't arrive. Electronique, already a little tired of waiting, simply lay on the floor of the top of the tower.

"Electronique?"

She heard Hego's voice coming from the ladder. She quickly got up and looked back. He was there.

"Hego." She said, looking at him.

"I took a long because I was trying to make a phone connection, but the phone didn't answer." He explained.

" "A connection" to whom?" She asked, like a boss who speaks with the employee.

"To my girlfriend, Jessie."

Electronique felt an immense pain dominates her. Not that she hoped that Hego didn't have a girlfriend, but she just... doesn't need to have heard it. "She must be young like him..." she thought, as if to compare herself with the girl.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, trying to hide the pain.

"Yes." Hego answered "She lives in the city."

He looked at the same place that Electronique looked before. A new explosion happened in the city.

"I was just afraid to have done harm to her without knowing." Hego said. Electronique didn't answer, just continued to watch the destruction. Hego then continued - Moreover, plans are giving more than right, no?"

"Yes." Electronique replied, still looking only forward.

"Soon you'll bring the city to its knees." He said "Even that cities don't... Well, let's not start with that."

Electronique felt relieved only to not hear the phrase "cities don't have knees" for the second time that day.

"Exactly." She said.

"OK, why did you me here?" Hego asked.

Electronique felt her legs tremble. The time had come. She needed to stop this once and for all...

"Hego…" She said, looking down "It is a tricky thing... Hard to say, especially for me... I'm afraid you hate me..."

"Hate you?" He asked, wondering what she had just said.

"I don't know if you would understand..." She added.

"Well, I can come back here tomorrow at the same time, if you want a break." He said. She didn't answer. "Well, so I think I'm going."

He turned to the stairs.

"No, don't leave me here!" Electronique asked involuntarily. He turned to her. She said the first excuse that came to her mind without even thinking about what it was "I'm afraid of the dark..."

Hego looked at her. She finally realized what had just talk and bit her own lips.

"Afraid of the Dark?" Hego asked. Electronique could see that there was no mockery in his tone. She simply back to look ahead.

Hego approached her and sat down beside her. She held her own left arm, without looking at him.

Hego slowly put his hand on Electronique's waist. She closed her eyes when felt it. She didn't know if he realized that she was that way, since it was impossible to see her eyes with those black glasses, but didn't care.

He spent the other arm behind her back, almost enveloping her. Electronique stopped paying attention in the city or anything else. She slowly leaned against him, without thinking if it was wrong or not. Just wanted it, just wanted to feel that was close to Hego, at least for a few seconds...

Moments later she simply back sitting normally, leaving her involuntary time and looking for him.

"I'm sorry," he said, thinking at the same time that perhaps she had hated what he had just done "Is that I don't know much about women, and I always do that to Jessie when she's afraid, so I thought would work with you too..."

He was about to take his hand of Electronique's waist, but she held it where it was. Hego seemed to calm down.

"I just wonder if this Jessie, when you do this to her, feels... Feels..." Electronique said, almost giving up on reaching the point where the next sentence couldn't be corrected - Feels... The same as me.

"The same as you?" Hego asked in the same tone when asked about the fear of the dark.  
>Electronique breathed as deeply as she could, and then simply confessed:<p>

"It is a strange thing, Hego, very strange... I can no longer pretend not to feel anything when you come near me, but I can't explain what I feel when..." She turned to Hego, causing his hand, still on her waist, slipping through her body, stopping on the back. Hego finished wrapping her with the other arm" When your hand slides on me... I can't understand myself, and at these times that is only one thing... I want to... Do...

Electronique approached Hego, closing her eyes. He approached her slowly touching his lips on hers. Before closing his eyes.

Actually, neither could say for certain who had given the kiss. Electronique came closer Hego, as if she had finally everything she wanted. And, indeed, had managed a share.

She just walked away from him seconds later, thinking that doing that could someday be called a... Stalking.

"I don't know, it makes..." Electronique said, looking into his eyes "Makes me feel good...

Hego looked at her, sliding his hand down her back.

"Come here..." He said, standing up, while holding her. He pulled her toward him, kissing her for the second time. Electronique's legs trembled. She felt something strange, wondering what Hego was doing. "He is still in effect of the Reverse-Polarizer..." she remembered.

Hego stopped kissing her and looked at her. She was still shaking a bit and became increasingly breathless.

"Hego…" She sighed, remembering once again that the one who was with her at that moment was the evil Hego, whose evil side was finally showing. Not the way she expected, but...

"I act for your orders now..." He said, sliding a hand through her body and throwing her in the ground at the top of the tower "I do anything to make you feel good..."

He kissed her again, positioning himself over her. Electronique trembled still more, bending her legs involuntarily. Hego stroked her, slowly sliding both hands over her body. With a short stop at the breast area before reaching the legs.

Electronique feel herself burn every touch. Her hands trembled. She just couldn't think.  
>Hego departed her legs, which until now were together. Electronique wasn't thinking, didn't know what he would do to her. But it couldn't be anything bad.<p>

He ran his hands over the middle of her legs, stroking the "female parts". At the same time that he kissed her again. Electronique trembled even more. Nothing could compare to that, nothing was better than that ...

Hego broke the kiss, again passing his hand over the Electronique's crotch. She thought of saying something, but simply couldn't speak. Could only moan.

"Oh, Hego..." She sighed, at a minimum interval between a touch and another.

"Just relax, my Sparky..." He replied, stroking her back. Electronique bit her own lips. She hadn't asked for, or even mentioned it. However, it was happening. She couldn't deny that liked it.

Hego kissed her again. Electronique felt her arms and legs tremble, almost writhe. Her fingers folded and unfolded, without she has the least control. Hego involved her, stroking her back. She could feel something strange and wet between her legs, something that was more and more present.

She groaned inside, while Hego unzipped her clothes. He quickly dropped her down again, stroking her. She wanted to scream, to put all that stuck feeling out...

"Come on, Sparky, take the outfit off..." Hego said, approaching her. Electronique felt his hand touch her "female parts" again. She breathed panting.

"No, Hego..." She moaned "We are in the top of Go Tower...

Hego kissed her again. Electronique lost herself in her thought, more precisely, in her desire... Hego re-wrap her, getting as close as possible.

"I give you everything, do whatever you want…" He said, giving another kiss. Electronique stopped ratiocinating, thinking... Just didn't stop feeling. Nothing ever was so hot, so exciting, so good...

Hego ran his hand underneath her outfit, on her skin. Electronique groaned. Again. Beneath the costume, the effect was doubled, there was no barrier that prevented her from feeling the touch... Unless, of course, Hego's gloves. But it was better, and how it was better...

"Oh..." She sighed, trying to say something. Hego caressed the body again. Her legs and arms trembled even more. She could feel something boiling in her abdomen, hands... Especially in the middle of her legs, especially when Hego again stroked the region. Electronique practically squirmed, folding legs. But Hego held them where they were.

"Don't fold your legs, it diminishes the pleasure..." He said. Electronique wanted, involuntarily, to fold her legs. But Hego held them. Of course, with his super strength, she couldn't bend the legs even if she really wanted to do it.

Hego looked at her, without stopping to stroke her. It was obvious that, in that situation, he was totally in control. If he wanted to get her and rape her, nothing would stop him. But ,from the bottom, Electronique knew he would never do that.

He kissed her again, sliding his hands warm and slowly on her body. Every inch he stroked, Electronique felt her body explode. He wouldn't do anything bad, it was impossible he had got so evil to do something like this. He had said, just wanted to make her feel good...

"Hego…" She moaned, moving to wherever she could. That was too much for her body, it needed to move, squirm to relieve...

"Come on, let me put my skin on your skin" he insisted, breaking the kiss "you know what I'm talking about, Sparky..."

"Sparky." Shego had called her so there were a few days. But when Hego said wasn't the same thing, it wasn't the same as the mocking tone of Shego. It was a strange, strangely affectionate...

"Hego, I don't..." Electronique tried to say. It was almost impossible with such a pleasure, such an ecstasy... "I don't know if I can take it, I do not know if I can do..."

Hego kissed her again, but this time took seconds to speak again.

"You need to do nothing, I do, just feel..." He said, stroking her, and lightly touching his genitals in hers. It wasn't the same over the outfit, but Electronique felt the wanted effect. Desire, pleasure, ecstasy... Nothing could be better...

"You gonna make me explode..." Electronique moaned, writhing almost completely. Hego gave her another kiss, making her feel more ecstasy. By stopping, stroked her "female parts" again, asking:

"You already had an orgasm in your life, no?"

Electronique groaned, pressing the hands against the floor.

"Yes, but it was nothing compared to this..." She replied.

"Oh, Sparky, this isn't an orgasm yet ..." Hego said, stroking her.

"If... If this is not an orgasm what is it?..." Electronique groaned "If this is not all what is all?"

Hego touched his lips on hers, as if he just wanted to cause her.

"No, this isn't an orgasm, that's not all, it's only a small part..." He said "Take the outfit off and I'll show you what is all..."

He returned the kiss and stroke her at the same time. She felt increasingly excited, ecstatic... Couldn't define what she felt, was unlike anything, anything...

"Oh..."

"Come on, Sparky, take the outfit off, I'll make you the best and longest orgasm of your life..." Hego offered again.

"I can't take it, Hego…"

"Wasn't that what you wanted, to feel good?"

"I'm feeling good..."

Hego gave her another kiss, just after saying:

"I can make you feel even better..."

He kissed her, stroking. She moaned, trembling. Never, never felt better... No matter if it wasn't right, nothing more matter...

"Hego…" She moaned.

"Come on, Sparky, take that outfit off..." He insisted.

"I can't... I can't..." She tried to complete the sentence, saying she wouldn't take it.

"Why?" Hego asked "Don't you want more of it?" He stroked her breasts, underneath the outfit, causing her. She closed her eyes, stopping to breathe, just feeling. Hego continued "Don't you want more of it?"

He fondled her "female parts". Were wet, more than ever, better than ever... Electronique screamed, moaning, pawing the ground. Hego gave her another kiss. Her body exploded. She felt the electricity running through her outfit, going through her hands...

The place lost brightness, everything went black. Electronique saw nothing, not even the sky.

* * *

><p>Do I need to say something more? OK, I admit, I'm mad! But I'm happy like this! Hope you liked my story. If you noticed, the tittle of this story talks about Electronique's secret dream (Hego's love, of course) and MY secret dream (this story). I told almost nobody about it, but now I'm publishing. Hope you liked it. Seriously. More chapters coming soon.<p> 


	2. Angst

Hi, guys. Firstly: Sorry I didn't update it before, it's because in this chapter there was a scene that really happens in the episode "Stop Team Go", so I had to copy the words EXACTY how they were spoken in the episode here. Please, don't be surprised if some of this words changed or simply disappeared. It may happens because I'm not THAT good in English yet, so I couldn't get all words, or because this word didn't matter for the story. And you'll notice that I changed a fact of the real episode here in the story, cause it was necessary to the end of it.

Oh, and I'm warning: The end is really sad (at least to me). But if you watched the episode you know what I'm talking about.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. The sun shone in the Go City's sky.<p>

"Where am I, what happened?..." Electronique asked herself, shaking her head and staring at the ground of the top of the Go Tower.

She sat down. Didn't know exactly when or how had fainted, but remember perfectly what had happened between her and Hego. The last thing she remembered was seeing the starry sky of Go City. Nothing much. Moreover, the last thing she felt was that kiss... The kiss that made her body to peak, so much that she fainted. She had already fainted before, for several reasons. These include tiredness or calming remedies. But that was the first time she fainted by ecstasy. And it was so good...

Was still strange why Hego had done all that, since Electronique dismiss the possibility he liked her. He had basically ecstatic her, nay, had offered himself to her. Not to mention that betrayed the girlfriend. But he did it like it didn't matter, as if at that moment, the only woman he saw was Electronique.

That won't cause him any problem. The girlfriend would ever know, and if she knew he could use the excuse of being under the effect of a personality reverser. Was all Electronique's fault. As much as she hadn'tt asked him to do that. She really liked him and only wanted to tell him about her feelings. But she knew that would suffer for that later.

She touched between the own legs. "It is dry, has long since I fainted..." she deduced. She looked around. The city seemed a little better. At least there was nothing bursting now. The sun was strong and clear in the blue sky. "It must be 11h00 a.m., I must go down!" She remembered.

Electronique rose as fast as she could, getting a little dizzy when standing. "I was lying for too long..." she thought, walking quickly up the ladder and began go down.

Upon reaching the floor where she had been the previous night, she walked the aisles looking for Team Go. Till hear their voices coming from the next room.

"Let's go and get this over with at once!" One of them said. Seconds later Electronique realized it was Mego.

"Wait, Mego, we must wait for permission..." Hego said, making Mego punch on the table in anger.

Electronique entered the room, ready to return to "play her role."

"What are you doing?" She asked, with the usual tone. The four turned to her. Even Hego. She tried to ignore the fact that he look at her, even though it was almost impossible.

"Deciding if we will or won't go look for Shego." Mego said.

"I told you to bring Shego, didn't I? Electronique reminded them.

"Yes." All answered together.

"Then what are waiting for, the Chinese New Year?" She demanded "Go!"

They rose from chairs. Mego and the Wegos proceeded to exit the room, but Hego kept standing.

"Don't you come?" Mego said.

"I'll go soon, you can get going, I need to say something to her." Hego replied. Mego left the room along with the siblings.

Electronique looked down, trying to avoid staring Hego. He turned to her as soon as was sure that Mego had already taken some distance.

"I..." Electronique said, still looking down "I fainted at night..." She went to look at Hego, who made "yes" with the head. She continued "What happened?"

"I guess it was too much ecstasy." Hego replied.

"No, I meant what happened next." Electronique corrected herself.

"I kissed you." Hego replied. Electronique was in doubt whether he was referring to a simple kiss or something else.

"I should understand that it was..." She started to say, a little embarrassed to ask what she had in mind. Hego approached her.

"Like this, Sparky." He said, coming close to her and kissing her. She closed her eyes, only felt. Almost as if everything was going back...

Seconds later Hego broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Please, I'm going to faint again..." Electronique said, biting the lip. Hego continued to stare at her until both hear the Mego's voice:

"Hey, Hego, are you telling the story of your life to her? Hurry!"

"Yeah, Hego, we don't have the whole day!" The Wegos completed.

Hego waved Electronique and left the room. She returned, even though he could no longer see it. Seconds later she realized something strange in herself, on her face. "Rays, am I smiling?" She asked, trying to change the facial expression. There wasn't an evil smile, or ironic or sarcastic. It was a simple smile. Showed happiness. Maybe even a smile from an innocent girl in love.

Electronique ignored the feeling, rapidly changing facial expression. "This does't apply to me..." she thought "I'm no longer a teenager... I'm even too old for this sort of thing... " she tried to convince herself.

1 hour has passed. Electronique walked a little, as if lost in the Go Tower, trying to focus on the goal "turn Shego evil again and bring the city to its knees." But it was like impossible. The only thing that entered her head was Hego. And nothing more. No matter how she tried to ignore, or pretend or anything else. Just Hego.

Thinking about him really wasn't a good thing to do when you had an objective. But it was inevitable... Electronique was still trying to understand why she was in love with the enemy. "I feel like a novel lady..." she thought, picking up a soda that Team Go had brought.

She walked a little more. They were really taking a long to come back. It was a little strange to know that a few days ago she "pretended" to hate Hego and his brothers and wanted to take over the city above all else. Pretending was really bad. So much for the mind and the body. She was well aware of that. But what Hego had done on the previous night seemed to have healed all the damage that the pretense had caused.

She walked near the reverse polarizer, stopping right in front of it. "Come on, now you will be very useful," she thought "having scheduled it to don't work on myself was a great idea...".

It hadn't crossed her mind in recent days. Obviously, not to program a machine so powerful to not affect yourself even when you can do it would be really stupid. "I'm not stupid..." she thought.

However, the thought made her think about something else. That plan, even being great for a super villain, was terrible for a love affair. It would be foolish to continue with that. It was easier to simply abandon the idea and stick to what mattered: Hego. As much as it wasn't the original intention. With Shego there would be completely impossible to stay with Hego. But Electronique still wanted to continue the plan. Was being stupid. "Women in Love are stupid ..." she concluded.

She picked up the personality reverser on hands and held it. "Welcome to the reality of the world, Electronique..." she thought to herself "You stood so far away from it in the last decade... Didn't expect it to be like this?".

Suddenly she heard a noise. Didn't know what it was, but was inside the tower. "They can't have come back yet..." Electronique thought, following the noise. Didn't take long to find it.

All Go Team was there. Even Shego, even though she was facing the brothers, ready for a fight. At her side were a blonde boy with a black shirt and a red-haired girl wearing purple and black.  
>Electronique walked closer and asked:<p>

"What is going on here?"

Hego, looking at her only briefly, said:

"We were just about to brawl with Shego and Kim Possible..."

"Ah, and Ron Stoppable." Ron interrupted, looking at Electronique "You must be the electro villain, hello, we haven't met...

Electronique didn't take 5 seconds to realize that he was probably an idiot.

"Well, don't let me stop you." She muttered.

Electronique just continued to drink the soda, holding the reverse polarizer with the left arm.

Everything seemed to be going well. Kim Possible and Shego were busy with Hego and Mego, while the Wegos held Ron. Electronique continued to watch all and drink the soda until she felt something biting her hand.

On impulse she dropped the personality reverser, as well as the glass of soda. She looked with eyes what had bitten when saw a naked mole rat just above the bald reverse polarizer.

Electronique, at first, couldn't understand anything. She only did it when the small pink animal triggered the reverse polarizer, casting a blue ray. Electronique accompanied it with the eyes, just to see it reaching Hego.

Shego grabbed lest he fall. Electronique saw immediately that the unit had, once again, worked. She almost couldn't move at the time. All she feared most (at least since the previous night) had just become reality. The good Hego was back.

A great wave of thought came over her mind. "Damn, what do I do now, does the ray affect the feelings? Does it reverse them as well? Will he tell Shego? Does he remember what he did to me last night?"

The naked mole rat was still there.

"I don't know what you are" Electronique said to the animal "But I do know my shoe is bigger than you!"

Electronique began to chase the animal. It ran to where could, taking the reverse polarizer and shooting rays in all directions.

Seconds later, it had just hit Ron with a red ray. "I've got to get this beast, I've got to get this beast..." Electronique thought to herself. Hego and Shego seemed to be speaking with each other, while Ron kicked the Wegos away.

"Give me that!" Electronique shouted, grabbing the reverse polarizing in hands in seconds and throwing a red ray in Hego. "It's okay now..." she thought upon seeing that the lightning had hit Hego "Evil now, Hego!"

Hego turned to attack his sister. Electronique was still holding the personality reverser when heard Ron say, right behind her:

"Oh, you're doing it all wrong!" He came in front of her, apparently on effect of the personality reverser "You're acting like an evil poser!"

That really annoyed, however that, at that time, she was acting like an "evil poser".

"Do you want to see my power?" She challenged, sending blue rays in Ron. But he turned all.

"Uh, someone is a little touchy!"

Ron gave her a blow with the leg. She fell, knocking the reverse polarizer in the hands of the boy. He got his foot on her back. "At least he will not bring Hego back to normal..." she thought, "Oh, what a pain in the arm...".

"You couldn't even figure out that the first person you should have used this on was Kim Possible?" Ron asked, aiming the reverse polarizer on Kim.

Electronique got up and struck Ron, causing him to hit the grid. The thrust reverser personality began throwing wildly rays. Electronique went to Ron and tried to pick up the machine. He held his hands so that she couldn't do it.

"None of this is my evil revenge!" Electronique shouted, still pushing Ron as she could. He did the same. "How did he get so strong with just a red ray?" She asked herself.

The rays began to reach all the Go Tower. Ron was still fighting Electronique, while others changed from good to evil second to second. Electronique hardly saw Hego being hit by a blue ray. But this time there wasn't time to panic, because another red ray hit him in seconds.

Minutes later, still struggling against Ron, Electronique was hit by a hit of Kim Possible, falling to the ground again. Kim and Ron said something, just before he aim a red ray on her. However, Kim has taken the machine before.

Electronique felt panic again. Kim would sure bring Hego back to normal. Seeing her with the reverse polarizing, she struck Ron, lying close to him downstairs. "Maybe if I surrender her boyfriend she return the reverse polarizing to me..." Electronique thought, even not sure if Ron and Kim were dating.

While Electronique fought Ron, Kim launched in all blue rays. Including Ron. He was visibly stunned and weak to return to normal.

-Let me show you how I deal with intruders…" Electronique threatened, ready to launch an electrical ray on Ron. He said something, which she didn't pay any attention when saw what was behind Ron.

Team Go seemed to be united again. Hego was in the front. Electronique realized by the time he had returned to normal. "He won't do anything to me after what happened yesterday..." She thought "But will he remember it?"

Step aside, son, Team Go is back!" Hego said to Ron, adding the brothers and going after Electronique. She swallowed, running to where she could.

Shego tried to hit her with plasma. She turned. Mego and the Wegos increasingly approached, but the Electronique crashed down the stairs and rapidly moved into a room.  
>She ran as far as she could, always checking if there was someone behind her. Arriving at the meeting of two walls, she stopped breathing by tenths of a second, until realized Hego had just reached her from the other side.<p>

"You thought you'd escape, huh?" He asked, beginning to shine. Electronique took distance.  
>She ran to where could ,but Hego cornered her, holding her arms against the wall.<p>

"Hego..." Electronique tried to say.

"You won't escape this time!" He said. She tried to escape but failed.

"Hego, please..." She continued.

"You're going to the prison!" He said.

"Hego, that's me, remember?" She asked "Do you remember last night, everything that happened..." HEGO pressed her harder against the wall "Hego, that's me, do you remember me?" He stopped pressing her so strongly. Neither said anything. For a few seconds you could hear only the sound of breathing, both panting. Electronique continued "Your Sparky..."

Hego continued to look at the enemy. She was breathing almost as breathless as the previous night.

"Mego, Shego, help me, I got her!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I told you the end was sad. The third chapter will probably come tomorrow, cause it's a little (I mean a lot) easier to write. I'll have to copy few words now. And, about Electro Revelation, I lost the damn translation of the second chapter, so now I'll have to translate it <strong>ALL OVER AGAIN <strong>(yes, I want to kill myself because of it…)!

Hope you liked this chapter. It's long, but the next are smaller, I guess. The last one is already written, just missing the third one. I'll write it this night if I can. Please, comment!


	3. Memories

Oh, guys, sorry for taking that long! It's because of something of the school, but it's a holiday here in Brazil now, so I have more time to write. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Electronique wanted to cry. "After all he'll surrender me to the police..." she thought "But what did I expect? It was all my fault...".<p>

Mego went close to Hego. He held Electronique's arm tightly.

"Where's Shego?" He asked.

"Calling a car." Mego said. Electronique didn't know where to look, move, or just what to do.

Mego held her other arm, and with the brother began to take her off the tower. She was about to cry. But could't do that, if someone saw her that way... Might suspect something ... And if Hego denounced her for what happened on previous night? She'd wind up having to serve time for sexual harassment... As much as he had done everything... No, it was her fault, it was her fault!

Electronique saw the sunlight hitting virtually the entire city. Hego and Mego dragged her into a boat. The car probably would be waiting at the entrance of the city.

"Come, Mego, let's put her on the boat." HEGO said, drawing the enemy into the boat. He started the engine. Kim, Shego, Ron and the Wegos went on another boat. Electronique tried to communicate with Hego somehow whenever she could, but the presence of Mego didn't allow it. She wanted to cry even more. Being defeated? That was not a problem. What she feared was to stay away from HEGO... Or worse: That he was hating her for what happened the previous night.

Minutes later the both boats docked at a city beach. The car was halted for a few meters. Some police officers surrounded her. Hego and Mego dragged Electronique into it. Seeing that the police were watching her, she remembered playing the role of super villain again.

"You won this battle," she screamed, pretending to be completely filled with anger "But you haven't seen the rest of Electronique! No prision can hold me, I'll be back and...

She stopped instantly when struck by lightning blue, from the reverse-polarizer, that was with Ron. "Really great idea having programmed it to not work on me..." she thought "But it someone notices it doesn't work on me may think that only works on members of Team Go, and weigh it against me if Hego... I need to pretend...".

She tried to imitate a good girl, continuing the last sentence with something that she'd NEVER say if was with the head in roght place:

"As soon as you meet my pen, with a reduction for good behavior!"

"Hego and Mego losed the door of the car. Electronique fell almost sitting on the floor.

"Good riddance, Electro Foe." She heard Hego saying "Good riddance" she thought to herself, "He hates me, he really hates me!...".

She leaned back as she could, trying not to make sounds with the tears that came down in the face. Nobody could hear her crying. But she couldn't avoid. It was like everything was over. Never mind that the plans had gone wrong, she was returning to prison, or anything else. This was all superficial. The only thing that really was bad was that Hego hated her.

Electronique dried some tears from her face, trying to stop crying. But just remembering the previous night fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I was stupid to have continued with the plan, I was stupid to want to dominate the city, I was stupid to think that HEGO would love me someday..." she thought to herself. If she could go back, surely would forget that a plan and stay with Hego. It was only what mattered...

Closing her eyes, she could review the previous night, almost feeling Hego stroking her body... More tears fell. "Why did I take this long to realize that I love you?" She asked, practically lying on the floor of the car and crying inconsolably.

Minutes later, the car stopped. Electronique realized in time that had just arrived to the non-conductive plastic prision. She sat at the same time, wiping the tears she had left, and turning to look like the same woman she was before.

HEGO walked around The city with his brothers, shortly before returning to the boat.

"So, Shego won't stay with us?" One of the Wegos asked. HEGO sighed:

"No, she went back to normal."

"All Ron's fault..." Wego said the other.

"It was an accident." HEGO said "He didn't want to do it."

"It would be great to have her around for a while..." The Wegos sighed together.

"I know, boys, but she will always be our sister." HEGO tried to reassure them "Now, let's go back to the boat."

He and the brothers were a little to get to the boat when he heard a voice calling. He turned his head and saw a girl with brown eyes and pale skin. Her dyed blond hair was flying in the wind. She smiled.

"Jessie!" Hego said, waving to her. She ran to meet him. They hugged each other as soon as they could.

"Love, I was so worried..." She said.

"It's all right, Jessie, it's okay." Hego said, kissing her seconds later, as if he'd been worried about her too. But, at that moment, he inexplicably remembered Electronique. He just handed her to police, after all that had happened the previous night...

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jessie asked.

"Absolute, love." HEGO said "What about you? After all that has happened in the city, are you okay? I tried to call you yesterday but nobody answered the phone..."

Hego stopped. Shortly after trying to call Jessie, had been with Electronique.

Jessie hesitated.

"More or less..." She said, looking down "With the explosions and everything else part of my house had... Collapsed..."

"What?" Hego asked, in despair thinking that could have done harm to his girlfriend.

"Calm down, everything is fine. I was ou ... There was nobody at home."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It will be okay. We are living at Grandma's house now... The family is well."

Jessie smiled again. Hego, however, felt more guilt. Because of him Jessie's house had collapsed, and in the meantime, he had betrayed her. With his own enemy.

"Hego, let's go!" The Wegos called, near the boat.

"Hi, boys!" Jessie saluted, waved.

"Jessie!" They said, running to her. Mego came right back. Hego felt strange. All ended well, Go City was safe and he had returned to normal. "What is missing?" He asked. At the same time it occurred to him. It was what happened the previous night. "How could I have the courage to deliver her after what I did to her..." he thought "If only I could see her again...". But, her? He missed what happened the previous night or Electronique?

"Hego?" Jessie called. Hego went back to reality "The boys are calling."

"Oh, sure." He said, turning at the same time to talk "Do you want to come with us?"

Jessie smiled.

"Sure!" She replied. Hego held in his hand. They walked to the boat, accompanied by Mego and the Wegos.

"Go Tower is a mess..." Hego sighed, trying not to think about Electronique. But that only made him think more of her.

"You have no idea..." Mego agreed "After the "Miss Sparky" walked through the door, there was no order!"

Hego was once again tortured by his own thoughts. "Hego, that's me, your Sparky!" He remembered what Electronique said. He had called her like this the previous night... The mere thought he could almost hear her moaning. "Oh, Hego, you'll make me explode..."

"Are you sure everything is all right?" Jessie asked. Hego again was instantly brought back to reality.

"Yes." Hego lied "Was only something that crossed my mind..."

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing important."

Jessie smiled again. They entered the boat and gave the match.

Meanwhile, Electronique, already inside the plastic prison, was sitting in a chair, waiting. At that moment, a tall woman with brown hair entered the room.

"Miss Sparky, nice to see you again!" She said, completely sarcastic. Electronique didn't want to look at her.

"Hello, Rebecca..." She sighed, still not looking at the woman.

"Did you enjoy your days in the outside world?" Rebecca continued the sarcastic phrase. If she was sincere, Electronique would say yes, just because of the previous night. But when it's about Rebecca or anyone of that prison, why being honest?

"A little bit." Electronique said, wanting Rebecca to disappear. During all the years she had lived with the director she had been unbearable…

"Too bad it ended fast, no?" Rebecca asked, laughing soon after. Electronique felt more anger "And if you hadn't run away like that, maybe I would give you probation, but... You chose to give it all up to have these 4 or 5 days of freedom, huh? Replacing the vocation for a fair..."

Rebecca laughed even more, taking a sip of the water bottle he was holding. Electronique thought about what she had said. "I traded the vocation for a fair... But what a fair..." she thought, remembering the previous night. Almost went into tears.

"Oh, you're sad, right?" Rebecca joked "Because was defeated? Well, I'll tell you something: Crazy and antisocial people never get what they want, and the place to these people, people like you, is on prison!"

Electronique tried to just ignore what the director was saying. Was used to being called crazy almost every day, and usually was a scandal when someone called her that. However, at that time, she simply didn't care.

"Look, what an improvement!" Rebecca joked again "You have not make a scandal when I called you crazy! You're starting to accept your metal condition..."

Rebecca tried to lay a hand on Electronique's shoulders, but she didn't allow. She pushed the hand of the director a few seconds before it touched her right shoulder.

Yeah, you didn't change anything…" Rebecca muttered.

"You mean, just like you?" Electronique joked, couldn't stand Rebecca's taunts.

"Guards, take her to the saddle!" She ordered, walking away "Or better: Take her to the medicine's room, and give her a good sedative, or a black stripe, whatever..."

Electronique turned out to see Rebecca leaving.

"Do we change her clothes before?" One of the guards asked. Rebecca didn't even turned around to respond.

"I don't know, do whatever you want!" She said, leaving. Electronique returned to the previous position. "Give me probation... It doesn't even seem like she would do that…"she thought to herself "She just told me that to let me feeling guilty for having fled...".

She held her own right arm. Normally, when Rebecca told her that she would take medication, Electronique got scared. But this time was different. What mattered that she was in prison now? What mattered she would take to pass out from medicines overdose? Nothing. The only thing that mattered now was that Electronique her greatest dream, her dream secret dream, kept secret for years, had fulfilled true only for her to see that it was impossible to it to fulfill.

In Go Tower, Hego and the brothers helped to organize the mess of the previous day.

"How do we get back all these gems to jewelry?" Mego asked, carrying a bag of diamonds in his hands.

"And that money to the bank? One of the Wegos asked, pointing to the other, which was close to a huge vault. Hego almost didn't want to answer. Looking at all that only made him think more of Electronique. "How could I give her away, how could I?" He penance "Once I have done everything to her..."

"Hego!" Called the three brothers. Hego remembered that they were still there.

"Oh, guys..." He said "Could we solve the issue of returning tomorrow?"

The brothers gave a shrug.

"Although I could stay with one of these diamonds to give to my girlfriend." Mego wondered aloud.

"Mego!" HEGO rebuked "Oh, and just out of curiosity, to which one of them?"

The Wegos rolled with laughter.

"There's just one!" Mego defended "The others are lovers!"

"Yeah, and each thinks is the girlfriend." HEGO completed. Mego didn't answer "but it's acceptable, is the youth..."

The Wegos laughed even more.

"This is not funny…" Mego said, looking at them. They continued to laugh.

"Sorry..." They said, still laughing.

"OK, boys, that's enough." HEGO said "You'd better go sleep, it's late."

The Wegos rose from the floor and walked to the door.

"Good night, Mego, good night, Hego." They said.

"Good night, boys." Hego rewarded. Mego did the same.

"I think I'll sleep too." He said "We finish it tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." HEGO said, shortly before his brother left the room. He noted the place. It was still really messy. That whole mess was to do the will of Electronique.

"Is that true?"

Hego turned away and saw Jessie coming. It was increasingly difficult to be in her presence.

"What?" He tried to disguise.

"Thad Mego has more than one girlfriend." She replied.

"Oh." Hego remembered "Yes. He swears it's one girlfriend and the others are lovers, but speaks to each one that is the girlfriend... He is still young."

Jessie laughed.

"You don't have more than one too, right?" She asked, approaching him. Hego sat in a chair. It had never been so hard to get close to Jessie. Now it was almost impossible, since there really was another woman in their thoughts. Electronique's moans the night before came back to haunt him "I can't stand, HEGO, I don't know if I can do it... Oh...". He had no idea what had been felt for her the previous night. She had left explicit how much she wanted to feel his body... "Let me put my skin on your skin, you know what I'm talking about, Sparky..." he remembered. If only he had insisted more... But she wanted to feel his body, or he wanted to feel hers?

Hego tried to get rid of that thoughts. Jessie was still in front of him.

"And do you think there's a place in my heart for another one but you?" He said, lying. Jessie sat on his lap. He had never lied to her before, and now was doing it, because his heart was really belonging to two women... But, belonging to two women? To Jessie and Electronique?

"Oh, I didn't feel strongly about it..." Jessie said, smiling. Maybe it was a simple request for some "proof of love," or the incredible female intuition. Did she feel the "competition"?

"This is jealousy, Jessie?" HEGO asked, smiling too "Or you "forgot" that we're dating?"

"Maybe..." She joked "The girls like being reminded of these things..."

They both laughed.

"It's hot here, no?" Jessie said.

"Yeah..." Hego agreed.

"Let's go to the top of the tower?" Jessie suggested "There is better ventilated."

Hego wanted to die when she said that. He had been with Electronique on the top of that tower the previous night... But Jessie couldn't know, no way...

"OK." He replied.

* * *

><p>Oh, it's too hard to write about betraying… Hego really loves Jessie, but can't stop thinking of Electronique! That's SOO cool! Seems like a novel… Oh, and about Rebecca, I called her so because when I wrote it I had just seen the video of "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)", by Katy Perry, and Rebecca Black appears there. Not that I like Rebecca Black, I don't, but I thought the name was cool.<p>

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Love

Here it is, guys! The last chapter! I know it's strange, I'm publishing the third and the last chapter at the same day, but It's because this chapter was already written. I just took this long to finish the story because of the third chapter. But, however, here it is! Please, enjoy and review!

Oh, there's more "Rated M" scenes in this chapter. Just warning.

* * *

><p>Hego looked at the sky. It was dark and starry. Like on previous night...<p>

It was a little strange to be there with Jessie. She couldn't imagine what had happened the previous night. If she knew wouldn't be there. She was tolerant, but not with treachery. It if he could call it treason. Being under the influence of personality reverser would be an acceptable excuse?

"They looked at each other. Sited on top of Go Tower, with legs almost dangling in the air. Jessie looked beautiful that night. Beautiful and radiant. Everything Hego could see at that time. But, oh, if she knew...

"It's a beautiful night." Jessie said, looking at the sky.

"Yes." Hego agreed, trying to hide his guilt "It looks much better now that the city isn't exploding."

"Don't think of it, love." Jessie asked "Was not your fault..."

"Yes, it was. Even with the personality reverser, I didn't need to have done all I did."

"All I did ...". Somehow that was referring to what happened on previous night too...

"You did everything for her, no?" Jessie asked, as if felt bad.

"Yes." Hego replied, remembering once again the previous night "Everything for her..."

"She's weird and probably crazy, but gets people to do everything she wants... Besides destroying the city she asked any more absurd?"

"No, of course no..." Hego replied. "Asked...". She hadn't asked... He knew what she wanted, but she never asked...

"I get mad just thinking about what this woman could have done with you..." Jessie sighed, with that anger apparent.

"She did nothing, Jessie, she did nothing..." Hego said, trying to get that out of his girlfriend's head as soon as possible. She looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it now?" Jessie asked, half laughing, half questioning "Defending her after all she did..."

"Please, Jessie..." Hego asked, trying to prevent Electronique became the subject of the night.

"Know what? You're right. Let's not think about it, it's gone. What matters now is that Go City is safe."

"Exactly."

"And we're together again..."

Hego looked away. However, Jessie had him back in her eyes. It was amazing how with just one look she could do things like that. Unlike Electronique, whose eyes were not even seen.

Jessie Hego and held hands, watching the reflection of the moon moving through water. She came as close as possible, not thinking that her boyfriend could be with his head completely elsewhere. And indeed it was. In another place, another person...

"Once you have your head upside down and everything, do you still remember that I love you?" Jessie asked, turning to look at Hego. He took a few seconds to respond. She changed the look, as if wondering why that delay to answer a question so obvious.

"And how could I forget it?" Hego said, realizing that his girlfriend didn't like the delay. She smiled, laying on him. He wrapped her, trying to fill his mind with her. Mind that seemed to be filled by another name... No, wasn't right thinking of it. Jessie was a devoted girlfriend, did everything to see him happy... "I can't be so unfair to her after all we spent together" Hego thought, returning to speak "I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too, Hego..." She returned, coming closer to him. He closed his eyes, but with time to see what she had done the same. Seconds after they kissed. He felt happiness in Jessie, but couldn't feel the same. Her lips were soft and smooth, young and happy. Electronique's ones weren't. They didn't have the same sweetness, but weren't bitter. They were dry, cracked... They even bleed, and showed suffering. He knew she suffered. But they didn't seemed to be the age that probably were. There was still youth stuck there...

Jessie walked away slowly, turning to look at the night. Hego stroked her hair while hugging again.

"It's a beautiful night... Blue night." Jessie said, turning his gaze to Hego "Just like your eyes..."

Hego smiled at her. She returned, taking another kiss. Again the transmission of happiness, that there was almost nothing by the lack of dry lips.

Jessie moved back, making Hego to follow her. He crawled behind her as she lay on the floor. Without even realizing it, Hego was well upon her.

"Let's celebrate we're together again..." Jessie said, smiling.

"Sure, my dear." Hego replied.

"I love you..." She sighed

"I love you too, my sweetie..." Hego reciprocated, giving her another kiss. Jessie came increasingly returning.

Seconds later Hego interrupted. He thought more about Electronique each passing minute. Jesse closed her eyes, laying on the ground again.

"Go, love, make me feel better than ever..." She asked, looking at him expectantly. Hego paused for a moment. He knew what Jessie meant by that. She was asking for. She was really different from Electronique.

"Jessie…" Hego replied, trying not to stare at her "You could ask me anything, but this..."

"We've never tried it..." Jessie said, turning to smile. Hego hesitated once more.

"And if it doesn't work..."

"What happened?"

"You can get pregnant..."

"And does it really matter, Hego?"

"Are you sure what you're asking?" He asked, trying to make her change her mind "Want me to... Have sex with you?"

"Yeah..." She replied, looking at him with the same expectation as before. He looked at her, showing hesitation. She stood up, kissing him. Hego tried to reciprocate, even didn't wanting to relive the hopes of his girlfriend. She couldn't do that... It was strange. Kiss her with his eyes opened, it was inevitable standing with the head on someone else...

Jessie walked away, lying on the floor once again. Her eyes begged for more. She didn't know what had happened, thought that was still the only to Hego... And wasn't her?

Hego looked into her eyes. There were a few days he considered her the woman of his life... "It's her who you want..." he tried to convince himself. She smiled, beautiful as always. He couldn't change his mind. Jessie loved him, and that was the truth. There could be another woman, was her, and only her!

Hego grabbed the zipper of her blouse and began to open it. Jessie gasped, even though nothing had happened yet. It was obvious that she already felt the desire...

Hego took off her blouse, then started opening the buttons of the shirt. She seemed to get increasingly excited. Once Hego took his shirt, she gave him another kiss. He made a big effort to give back, stroking her. Her skin was softer than Electronique's outfit... Electronique... She wanted the same as Jessie, of course, but was much more stubborn...

Jessie turned to lie on the floor while Hego, above her, kissed her neck. She groaned. An excited groan. Not that there Electronique's hadn't been, but also showed suffering. She knew she was doing something wrong...

Jessie opened Hego's outfit, before they kissed again. Hego left side of the outfit, opening the zipper of his girlfriend's jeans. Without thinking. If he did it, wouldn't can go on...

She moaned again, taking her shoes while her pants. Hego enveloped her, looking into her eyes. Now, both only with underwear, the physical touch was completely different. Hego tried not to watch it, because knew wanted to have this touch not with Jessie, but with another woman.

He back to kiss her body, starting with the right shoulder. What Jessie felt seemed to get stronger every minute. Hego lips went down her body. She groaned. About to scratch the ground...  
>Hego didn't think of what he was doing. Needed to be Jessie, couldn't be someone else... Someone else like Electronique... He continued to kiss his girlfriend's body. Just saw that light skin... Although he preferred the blue one...<p>

Seconds later he ran into her panties. The last kiss was a moment ago. So close... He thought at the time of what Jessie was feeling. Her body was almost upwards in breathing. He was about where expected.

Hego continued to kiss. It was not there, but it was so close... He practically heard Jessie begging "a bit down ...". The phrase echoed in his mind, as much as his girlfriend didn't make any sound more than the breath. Would Electronique want the same?"

Hego hesitated for a moment. She needed to believe he loved her... Closing his eyes, he did it. He heard a sharp little cry out of Jessie. Nor was literally in the skin, but she seemed to feel like it was. Hego didn't think of her. Thought of Electronique... But why, why thought of her so much?

He stopped instantly. Jessie was quick and straight to his lips. He tried not kissing her with the eyes opened again. But he felt another kiss, felt Electronique's kiss... As much as he had kissed her, not the opposite.

Jessie came off the ground again, as if asking desperately for Hego to continue. He stared into her eyes, trying to want the same. Was very close. It was so hard to push a bit to make Jessie happy? After dating long... Electronique seemed very happy the previous night. It was also exactly what she wanted...

Jessie continued to face him. "Missing just a little bit..." Hego thought to himself. It wasn't so difficult, it was just put her panties down and get it over with... She was visibly excited, but what about him? He felt nothing, only wanted to feel for Electronique...

"Is it all right, love?" Jessie asked, seeing Hego's sudden hesitation. He tried to pretend, but couldn't. Needed to tell her the truth.

"Jessie..." He said "I can't."

The girlfriend just looked away as if trying to hide something too.

"Oh, love..." She sighed, as if felt bad for asking so much for that "What happened?"

"It's nothing, just a bad day..." Hego pretended. Jessie seemed to believe. He climbed off her. She picked up the clothes scattered on the floor and wore them quickly. HEGO did the same.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jessie asked.

"Absolute, love." HEGO said.

"OK." She said, standing up "I think I'll go home then. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Me too..." HEGO sighed, afraid of being lying unconsciously. Jessie went down the ladder. When he turned his head, could no longer see her. Instead, he saw the nail marks on the floor, as if someone had scratched it.

The image of Electronique came to his mind at the time. "Why, why can't you forget her?" Hego thought to himself. Instantly an answer occurred to him.

"I think I love you, Electronique..."

Far away, in the plastic prison, Electronique, lying on her litter, was looking out the window. It was rare that she woke up when they had given her some soothing medicine. Before, in those rare hours, she thought of a way to escape. But now it didn't matter. Running away would not change anything that she felt. All she could think of was Hego.

She looked at the own hand, attached to the arm of the litter. Hego couldn't love her. She was a criminal, his enemy. What happened on previous night was just... Just... False.

"I love you, Hego..." She sighed, lying down on the pillow "Even though you'll never give attention to a delayed mad scientist like me..."

* * *

><p>Oh, I know, this story is TOO sad! Oh, guys, I wanted you to know that I thank everybody who read, reviewed and talked to me about this story! I could never imagine that wasn't MAD to write that Hego and Electronique will be together someday… I took a long to publish this story, just for you to know, I finished writing the last chapter (But the second and the third ones weren't written) a way before I start writing "Freaky Monday", I mean, I finished it in the end of April! But I was afraid of publishing it before "Electro Revelation". So I decided to "take vocation" of this story and write the others.<p>

It's really interesting. I had never been the first people in the site who had some idea. This was the first time. OK, I was the first who wrote about Electronique too, in "Electro Revelation". Even that I don't even mention that she is Selena Heptskriavique in this story (I don't even know if I can write the surname correctly…).

Hope you enjoyed this story, it was my MOST strange idea, not to mention that I was the first who thought about HegoXElectronique. I'm almost sure of it.


End file.
